Love is my Drug
by Sweetblacksorrow
Summary: When the Kashino twins come to town, things get real stirred up! Love connections start happening and everything seems perfect...so they thought.
1. Strange Beginnings

Hey... people! Hope u enjoy!

* * *

As the sun begins to rise, so does a sixteen-year-old girl named Kira Aso. She sluggishly crawls out of her bed and carefully makes her way through the sketches and paint supplies scatter on the floor of her bedroom, towards the bathroom. Staring at the mirror, she sees to her dismay a variety of colors scattered over her bleached blonde hair.

'_If it wasn't for Harumi, my hair would still be brown and the paint would be less noticeable.' _Kira thought to herself as she ran her hand through her hair. _'But then again, I shouldn't have been up painting at one in the morning.' _Looking at the clock hanging on the wall, she had barely enough time to shower.

Kira stripped her clothes off, and jumped in and out of the shower. She quickly picked out a cute top and an adorable skirt from her wardrobe and went back into the bathroom. Her hair was a wavy mess, but at least there was no more paint. She had no time to straighten it or blow-dry it so she grabbed the closest hair tie, pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and went downstairs with her backpack to the kitchen.

"It's about time!" exclaimed Harumi as Kira entered the pancake-smelling kitchen.

Harumi has been Kira's best friend since grade school. You can say Harumi is the opposite of Kira and everyone knows opposites attract. Everyday, Harumi waits for Kira because she gets up at four in the morning to get ready, not for school, but for the boys _at_ school. Kira can careless about the boys as long as she has clothes on and is in her class before the tardy bell rings.

As Kira sits down at the breakfast table, Harumi jumps out if hers.

"No time Kira, we must go!" says Harumi impatiently.

Mrs. Aso turned from the stove for the first time and holds out two brown lunch bags. (She is almost a mirror image of Kira except…older.)

"Kira," said Mrs, Aso "you are not missing breakfast. It's not good especially at this age." She gives Kira the snack lunches and kisses her daughter on the forehead. "One's your breakfast and one's your lunch. Have a nice day sweetheart."

Getting up from her newfound seat, Kira takes the bags, bid her mother goodbye, and walks out with Harumi. As Kira sticks the sack "lunches" in her bag, they walk into a nice, beautiful day with birds chirping away their morning songs. Interrupting the peace was Harumi's preppy voice.

"Must you always be so goddamn late!" she whined.

"It's freakin' 7:30 and schools doesn't start till 8:15!" retorted Kira. (She is not into profanity unlike Harumi.)

"Well, fuck all that! I was only looking out for your best interest. I mean you are the bitchtress president of the art club and you have your shitass duties." said Harumi as she tries to keep a straight face while flaring her mini skirt to the point where it was an umbrella flipped inside out.

"Art club meets after school. You just want to get a head start on flirting with that dang new kid Rei or his brother Sei or both!" said Kira.

"Now that you mention it, they are pretty fuckin' hot! I mean they are both motorcyclist and have a tight ass and…and…" she says, but then cuts off with a dreamy sigh.

"Hey, do you hear that?" asked Kira.

"Hear what?" said Harumi a bit irritated that her best friend intruded on her dramatic boy fantasy.

"I could have sworn I heard…" said Kira, uncertained.

"Heard what shit!" said the excited Harumi.

"Motorc-"

"-cycles!" yelled Harumi. She knew it was the twins Rei and Sei Kashino. As the sound got closer and closer, Harumi got more and more thrilled.

Unexpectedly, she went to the side of the side of the sidewalk and put on her hitchhiker look. Of course, to pull off the look, she strikes a stripper pose while pulling up her mini skirt to a mini-mini skirt. Kira, not knowing what to do, had no choice, but to follow Harumi's lead. Moments later, two motorcycles arrive just in front of the two best friends. Pulling off his helmet, Rei's long blonde hair fell into place. (Rei has long hair, and Sei has short.)

"Do you chicks need a ride?" said Rei in the most casual way.

"Do we ever!" said Harumi and she began to climb onto the back of the motorcycle without hesitating.

"You get to sit with my brother, I'll get the cute one." said Rei turning to Kira with a great big jerky smile.

Harumi was first flushed with rage, but decided to cut her loses.

'_At least I get a look alike.'_ thought Harumi.

Kira, on the other hand, had trouble getting on the bike. She was hesitant getting over to the bike, getting on. In fact, she was hesitant with everything. But once she was on she was ready.

"This isn't free you know, it comes with a price." whispered Rei to her through his helmet and then vroomed off while Sei and Harumi were left in a cloud of dust.

"How RUDE!" shrieked Harumi.

"Well let me be polite," humored Sei "_please_ hold on or you'll be thrown off. I'm reeling this baby at 120 minimum." And like that they took off without a backward glance.

* * *

Hey Guys! Please review! I don't care if it's mean, just review,please! 


	2. Surprise Surprise

Hey Guys! Hope u enjoy!

* * *

Kira sat there pondering what Rei had meant, "…This comes with a price" he had said. _'What did he mean? Why did he say that?'_ she thought over and over again as her clothes blew wildly against the wind. If Kira weren't so occupied with her thoughts, she would have seen Harumi pulling up to her and clinging for dear life.

When they stopped, they were not at school, but adiner two blocks from Ten'nyo High. Obviously, the girls did not notice the difference in scenery until much later based on their own priority. Harumi was busy praying to the gods that all her body parts were intact and functional, and that she was alive to live another day. Kira was still riding on what Rei had said and couldn't accept the fact that it could mean a number of things including sex.

When they did notice it wasn't school, Harumi did not mind, but Kira was taken back.

"T-This isn't school." Said Kira, surprised.

"Of course not! It's the damn Golden Gate Bridge!" said Harumi sarcastically.

"Now, now ladies." Said Rei stepping in "No need to be bitching each other to death. Sei would you be so kind as to take that one in?" he pointed to Harumi.

Sei opened the door to thediner and lead Harumi inside with him. Kira and Rei were left outside, staring at each other, uncomfortably. As shy as Kira is, she was able to sink a lever lover at that moment. Rei was there thinking, surprise, what he would do with her. _'It's apparent she's a goody-two-shoe. So we'll just break her.'_

"You wanna walk your ass inside or have it starved." Rei said.

"Um…Actually I have my breakfast with me." She said quietly as she stared at her feet. The best way to avoid eye contact, and the uncomfortable stare down, is looking at your feet.

"Really! Let me see it!" he said all excited.

She was mystified for a moment, but decided it wasn't any harm. She took the backpack off of her shoulders and took out a sack containing her breakfast. She handed the sack over to him and Rei snatched it from her hands.

"Interesting!" he said amusingly while examining the sack.

Kira didn't know what to make of the scene. She has never seen anyone so interested in a brown paper bag. _'Is he mental?'_ she thought. But then again she was confounded by how he was eyeing the bag. He was so concentrated and yet he looked peaceful.

Then, all of a sudden, he squashed the sack into a ball like shape and shot it into a gray trash can right next to the entrance.

"Hey!"cried Kira "That was my breakfast!"

"Not anymore. There had to be a price." Said Rei coolly "Remember?"

"So that was the price?" asked Kira who wasn't completely confident in Rei's answer.

"No, not really, but this may be." With that said, he took her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall.

His body was pressing close up against hers. She was pinned down and couldn't fight. Him being a boy and much stronger than she was, Kira was no match for him. She felt trapped and helpless and oh so weak. He was so close that the movement of his diaphragm, when he inhaled and exhaled, was felt through her breasts.

"This is the price." He said as his hot breath brushed against her ear.

Somehow, the tone of his voice sent Kira into a trance. What Rei was doin' was wrong. She could or would be able to file for sexual assault, but yet she didn't want to. Something inside Kira tells her that it felt right. She liked how his body was up against her, pinning her down. It's completely natural for Kira to be so captured into this because she has never been with a guy. She has never kissed, hug, or even had a boyfriend. This new feeling arising in her felt wonderful and she accepted it with all her heart.

"I'm not gonna rape you or do all that shit. But will you be with me? Will you be my girlfriend?" Rei said facing her while their breath intertwined.

* * *

Hey! Now that u've read my fanfic. please review! I beg of u! 


	3. Sweet Relationships

Hey Guys! Hope u enjoy my fanfic.! And please review after! It will mean a lot!

* * *

Kira stood there, well she had no choice, in amazement. She stared into his brown eyes with a hint of blue and saw the real Rei. Ever since Rei started going to Tennyo High, he was assumed by everyone as a down right player. Rumor has it that he goes from one girl to the next quicker than you can say "couple" and once he was known to have gotten g girl pregnant at his old school. That's why he had to move, supposedly. Kira wasn't sure if the rumors were ever true and now she's confident in the truth. The real Rei is passionate. He may be a little scared and insecure, but yet cares for what he wants. He's not a player or anything close to the rumors, but he is a human being with emotions, real emotions. 

"Why me?" she asked him. Kira doubted he wanted to be her boyfriend. There were so many other girls out there who were, in Kira's opinion, so much better lookin'. There were those out there who were experienced in having a boyfriend. Kira didn't know how to kiss or make-out. She wasn't even use to a guy feeling her up! All these doubts came from her fear of having Rei as her boyfriend. She wants him, but yet was afraid of having him.

"Kira." He said softly as he took his hand and ran it down her left cheek "I know you're scared. I see it in your eyes, but I wanna be with you. Truth is, I've been watchin' you ever since I moved here. You aren't whiny or preppy of a complete slut like other girls. You're so graceful especially when you're painting. You eye your work as if it's your baby, your life. I want you to look at me like that. I want to be your baby, your life. I want you to want me."

Kira didn't know, but as Rei made his touching speech, he drew closer and closer to her lips. His breath skimmed her face, enchanting Kira even more. (It's a good thing Rei had taken a breath mint before all of this.) Rei knew he had he. He knew he has captured her.

"Let go." He said gently "let go." And with that said, he dived in for a kiss.

Kira gelt firesorks bursting inside of her heart when their lips met. A sensation full of love and passion went up and down her spine as his tongue entered her mouth. Slowly but surely, Rei's hand moeved off of Kira's cheek, onto her neck, then through her shoulder, and farther and farther…Kira's eyes popped opened and her entire body stiffened. No one, I repeat, no one has ever touched her there. Sensing the stiffness, Rei removed lips, including his tongue, and hand from their present positions.

"I'm-I'm s-sorry," he said trying to catch his breath.

Kira was latterly gasping for air. Since Rei had just given her, her first kiss, she did not know the breathing system. (Either you breath through the other person's nose, breath through your own, or sneak breaths whenever the other person does a "drawback".) Her lungs were in taking more air to make up for the loss causing Kira to breath as heavily as a mad bull.

"Ssssshhhh…"Rei said soothingly as he ran his hand in her hair. "It's ok."

"No." she said shaking her head "No it's no-"

Rei couldn't help, but to go in for the move. After all he is a guy. This time it was much shorter and no tongue action. Kira had her breath taken away and couldn't say a thing. So Rei decided to speak in her place.

"You still haven't answered my question." He said to her.

'_Such a close-minded bastard.'_ She thought. Recovering her taken breath, Kira said "You just ruined a perfectly perfect moment."

"It's nice to hear you felt the sparks, too. I was thinkin' I was the lone ranger in this. Makes us even more perfect for each other." He said with a smirk spreading across his face.

Kira couldn't contain it anymore so she burst out giggling and blushed tomato red.

"Sor-hehe-ry!" she said with a huge smile on her face "It's just…you-hehehe-you were so passionate before and now your being a jerk." (She is still pinned down at this point.)

"Hey! I have feelings.And you still haven't answered my question. Come on girl, just say yes already." Rei replied in a playful tone.

"An impatient jerk. Your lucky my mom taught me to give everyone a chance." Kira answered.

This time, she ignited the kiss. It was probably the best one of all of them, so Kira thought.

"Hey! What's tak—" said the shocked Harumi as she walked out of the diner into Kira who was in Rei's arm.

Hearing a voice, the couple pulled apart, unwillingly, to find Harumi petrified. Just then, it hit her, _'Harumi has wanted Rei since he and his brother moved here,' _thought Kira _'And now I've taken him from her.' _She kept thinkin' that over and over again. _'What will she do? Get mad, sad, glad?'_

"You little backstabbing son-of-a-bitch!" yelled Harumi resurfacing from the shock, but yet she didn't seem anger or pissed.

"Don't talk to her that way! You wanna pick a fight with _my_ bitch, you'll hafta come through me!" roared Rei.

"Who said I was pickin' a fight?" said Harumi "My little girl Kira has entered the bitchy side of the world. I'm so proud of her."

"Really?" they both said in unison.

"Yeah, now come on. Sei's waitin' inside" she said all cheery. So all three went inside, had breakfast, and was on their way to school.

"My, my! What fine young me!" said a boy with real short hair who resembled a twelve-year-old girl, but was no older than Rei and Sei, coming from behind the diner. "I'll have you. I'll find a way."

* * *

Hey, Please review! I don't care what u say! 


	4. What's up with guyz?

Hey Guyz! Hope u like it!

* * *

SO FAR: Kira and Harumi hitched a ride to school with Rei and Sei. They stop at a diner where Rei asked Kira out and she accepted. Harumi is cool with the whole situation even though she has had the biggest crush on him. (Seriously, she's OK with it.) And now they are going, no are, at school.

Sitting in Mr. Mikage's class, Kira kept thinking about the morning events. She thought it was all a dream, but it wasn't. Rei was now her boyfriend and she was his girlfriend. There's nothing that could change that. As Kira got more and more lost in her thoughts, the more Tatsuya stared at her.

Tatsuya was a guy who had short black hair and, oddly, dark blue eyes. He was hecka cute and has had a crush on Kira for forever. Tatsuya loved how she was so determined and self-motivated. But today, he saw her differently. She wasn't concentrated, but more like dazed. Off in her own girly world dreaming about God knows what.

"Tatsuya!" said Mr. Mikage "We are studying the anatomy of the _human_ boy not _Kira's _body. Now please, look UP!"

Tatsuya started blushing dark red as he was exposed. A girl sitting next to Kira turn to her and said "I feel sorry for you, hun. You caught the eye of a pervert"

Kira was frightened by the fact Tatsuya was even looking at her. He is a popular jock loved by every cheerleader in the school. Somehow, he manages to stay on top with the Kashino twins coming into town and it wasn't even basketball season yet. During the season, oh man, he was the center of all conversations. "Did you see the shot he made?" or "Checkout point guard Tatsuya, he's got new biceps" would be all you ever hear after a game night.

Now you wonder why he was called a pervert. Well, someone as popular as Tatsuya must have had a girlfriend, right? In his entire life, he has had one girlfriend and it was a "physical" relationship. It was not just lip-locks and holding hands. His fingers would fly everywhere into places that are meant to be done "privately." It was almost to the point where they were publicly having sex with clothes on, but then again some of the things they did made it look like actual sex. Anyway, point being, ever since they've broke up, he has been having wandering eyes.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Kira picked up her stuff and threw it into her backpack. She didn't care if all her shit got disorganized, she wanted out and out fast. Everyone crowded the door, but Kira tried to squeeze her way through. Unfortunately, it got her nowhere, but stuck with Tatsuya. She tried the whole "I have sucky vision and can't see things that aren't in front of me" thing and the ignoring concept, but Tatsuya somehow got a hold of her.

"H-Hey, sorry about today." He said.

"Don't mention it." She said and turned to head out the door.

"No, I really mean it. I'm sorry. I—"

"It's OK." She said impatiently and walked as fast as she could to her literature class.

"Now Kira will you please read the poem under that excerpt from _"Romeo & Juliet."_

Kira took a deep breath and started reading:

Hearts of Hearts

by: Natalie Kravor

Hearts of the human body

Sustaining the life,

Keeping a pulse

Trying to keep _you _alive.

Hearts in a deck

So playful and innocent.

You can win a game,

Or you can lose dearly.

Heart in my soul

Got played like hearts in a deck.

But most importantly,

Was broken because of yours.

"Beautifully read." Said Masao Kirishima sitting next to Kira.

He was a scrawny kid with short hair and looked a lot like a girl. Hint, hint: Same guy from the diner. He always got mistaken as a girl and was always teased because of it. The funny thing is Masao has had that haircut for years and does nothing about it even though it has caused him trouble.

'_How odd?' _thought Kira _'He has never spoken to me before even though we've been sitting next to each other for weeks.'_

"Thank you Kira!" said Mrs. Sohma "Can anyone elaborate on the meaning of this poem?"

No one dare raise their hand except for Masao. Immediately he was called upon to analysis the poem.

"At first, it may seem as if the poetess is speaking of her broken heart. But it's a cover up." He said loud and proud.

"There is no other meaning!" argued a girl with geeky glasses and pigtails. "It is written simple."

"But there is!" he shot back "Ms. Kravor compares the hearts' of a deck and a human. You can say she turns them into an oxymoron. They are almost opposites, but are exactly the same."

"Hey Masao!" interrupted a guy who appeared to be the big shot of his gang who all sat in the corner of the classroom "Jus like how girls and dudes are opposites, but you so happen to act and look like a girl even though you're a dude."

"Yeah dude," another one of Mr. Big shot's friend said "is that how you label your kind? The Gay Squad?"

The entire gang started to burst out laughing while other students in the class did as well. It could be a mistake, but Mrs. Sohma slipped a few giggles herself. Strange as it may seem, Masao just sat there as before. He didn't show any signs of embarrassment or fear, but he had a smirk on his face.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP

As the bell rung, Masao decided to make his more. No was going to notice because they were to busy getting their ass out of the classroom. He took his hand and started to run it up and down the inner part of the busy Kira. Since she was wearing a skirt, every time he would reach the end, Masao would move it higher to touch more skin. Freezing in her place, she didn't know what to do. She was isolated…

2 b continued…

* * *

So...What did u think? The poem up there was written by me! Sweetblacksorrow! Yes, I'm a poetess! Please review! It would mean a lot 2 me! 


	5. Here comes complications! yeah

Hey Guyz! Sorry it took so long! I had writer'z block off of all my manga storyz! Oh and Kira and Rei 4ever!

* * *

"I wonder what Rei will think." Said Masao as he tries to intimidate Kira. 

Kira felt trapped for the second time today, but it was more frightening. Masao words were cold and not spellbinding like how Rei was. It was uncomfortable because Masao was stroking her all wrong.

_'I have to say something,'_thought Kira_ 'for Rei's sake, for my sake, for our sake_.'

"Stop Masao." She tired to make it a demand, but it came out as a desperate whine.

"You want me to stop?" he said humoring her as he touched higher and higher on her leg.

"Stop!" she yelled getting tired of being taken advantage of. She wasn't just another girl who was going to be objectified and used for a guy's pleasure.

Kira pushed aside his hand and rapidly took her stuff and stormed out of the room, pushing everyone out of her way. She was so absorbed in the matter that she ended up passing up her boyfriend.

"Whoa baby!" Rei said grabbing Kira around the waist for behind. "What's going on?" he said kissing her neck.

"Nothing." She said plainly.

"Oh, c'mon! You nearly passed me up." He said with a tone of a childish whine. Rei took her by the hand and they started to walk.

"It's this guy! H-He's in my literature class and h-h-he…" tears started to swell up in her eyes as she cut off.

Rei knew that look. (They've been together for 4 hours and already he knows his girlfriend well.) He was gonna make that punk pay for what he did or is doing. They found a place to sit and all lunch, Rei tried to console Kira with sweet kisses. Apparently, they worked because within minutes, Kira had forgotten about all that had happened in literature and was embracing the sweet sensation of Rei's kisses. She felt safe and secure lying there in his arms. Kira wished it could be like this forever and never end. She loved this new feeling. She wanted it to last. At the corner of her eye, Kira caught a face causing her eye to widen up tremendously. Rei felt the shift in moods and new something was wrong.

"Was he the guy?" he asked, not sure why. Kira opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She nodded her head slightly causing Rei to get up off the ground heading towards Masao.

"HEY!" Rei shouted as he approached Masao Kirishima just standing there looking pretty.

"To what do I owe to this honor?" Masao said feeling a bit horny.

"Listen punk…fuck off my girlfriend 'cuz I'm gonna be the only one fucking her." He said grabbing Masao at the collar of his shirt. Their faces were centimeters apart.

"Then who will be fucking you?" he said all cocky leaning in kissing Rei on the lips…

2 b continued...

* * *

Plz review! Don't worry, I"m not turning this manga gay! It's always gonna be Kira and Rei!


	6. Anything for You!

Hey Guyz! Tell me what u think! Sorry 4 the mistakes!

* * *

Rei immediately pushed Masao back. He pulled his right arm back and Rei's knuckles made contact with Masao's nose. The red of Masao's blood started to drip from his nose down his lips and onto his flawless T-shirt. Must guys would have ran by then, but Masao just stood there with a cocky smile. Students passing by started to pause and stare at the scene those two were making. Kira was already off her butt and trying to make her way through the crowd to her boyfriend. Wiping the blood off his nose with his hand, Masao looked intensely at Rei.

"Oohh! I like them feisty!" Masao earned himself another punch directly in the nose, definitely breaking it, and the crowd cheering Rei on.

Kira was still trying to get herself through everyone, but she was getting nowhere. No body was letting her through. She had stranded herself away from the action. Turning around to face defeat, Kira saw Harumi and Sei walking her way. _'At least Sei will have a chance in breaking through'_ she thought running to them.

"Hey Kira, what's going on? Where's Rei?" Harumi asked her as a concerned friend.

"He's in there." Kira answered not wanting to answer any questions.

Sei knew what his brother had gotten himself into and he had to get him out. The only reason they were going to Ten'nyo High was because they got kicked out of their pervious one. He wasn't gonna get dragged along with Rei for something he didn't do. Squeezing his was through everyone, Harumi and Kira followed Sei. It took a while to break through, but when they did…

Masao had fallen on his knees practically covered in his own blood. Rei decided it wasn't enough and leaned in giving Masao a few more punches in the stomach. The crowd cheered after every pounding leaving them thirsting for more. Kira had seen this and could not believe that Rei could be so…so…violent. She was shaking in her own thoughts on how likely he took another person's life. Sei was making his way to Rei as Kira made her way out. She wasn't going to stand and watch it happen. No she wasn't.

Sei pulled (more like pried) Rei off of Masao. He started to yank him pass the crowd, but they won't let him through and Rei was far from down with Masao.

"What are you doing!" Rei asked his twin brother not realizing he had more for Masao.

"Saving your ass from being expelled…again!" Sei replied trying to make a pathway through the people.

"I don't need saving!" he yelled trying to get away from his brother's grip on the wrist.

"Have you guys seen Kira!" Harumi asked as she arrived by the twins searching for her friend who have seen to disappear.

With that, Rei broke through the crowd leaving them booing. He turned in almost a complete circle when he realized his girlfriend wasn't anywhere near. _'Oh great! A new record! The shortest time I've been with a girl is **not** a day and a half, but four hours!'_ he thought to himself looking over the area over and over again hoping to see some sign of Kira. Pulling out his cell phone, it would be ten minutes before class started. Emerging from the crowd, Harumi and Sei caught Rei's eye. They knew exactly what to do.

Rei ran from tree to tree around the campus. He was running out of time to make things right. He turned a corner and there she was curled up in a ball with tears running down her face. Rei didn't know what could have triggered this kind of emotion, but he knew, as her boyfriend, he had to comfort her. Sitting himself beside her, he started to take her in his arms.

Kira accepted this for a moment, but pulled back away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked a lot confused of what she was doing

"Would y-y-you ev-ever hurt m-me-me like th-that?" Kira stuttered out.

Rei was shocked and hurt by what she had said. He didn't mean to scare her by punching the lights out of Masao. He wanted to protect her.

"I would NEVER hurt you Kira nor any girl for that matter!" he said hoping she would crawl into his arms right then and there, but she didn't.

"Promise me you'll never hurt anyone again." Kira said looking up at him with her teary eyes. Rei didn't think this promise would later come and bite him in the ass.

"I promise! Now will you get in my arms!" he said impatiently making Kira giggle as she fell into him.

* * *

Plz review! 


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note!

OMG! I know u all hate me 4 not update! I'll try 2 update ASAP, but with the schedule I have, it's nearly impossible! I'm sorry, but I will try my best! Oh and if u have any ideas, plz send them 2 me! I'm lacking a few and it will really help me finish the chapter sooner! Thanx Guyz!

This is NOT a note saying I will discontinue the story!

Sweetblacksorrow!


	8. Threats

Hey guyz! Totally updated!! lol! Plz review!! OMG guyz OMG!! guess what?!! I LETTERED WHICH MEANS I CAN GET MY LETTERMAN!!!!!!!

* * *

Kira sat on her bed as Harumi paced up and down her room explaining everything that happened at school over and over again. (As if Kira wasn't at school at all.) (No one was home except for the girls.) Masao approached her and Harumi during lunch demanding that they give up their men so he could have them. A month ago he tried blackmailing the Kashino twins so they would go with him, but that didn't work so well. The month before that, Masao tries to pay Kira to break it off with Rei. And the month before that, he tried seducing Kira and kissed Rei publicly, bringing out the Kashino rage in him. But this time is different.

Masao threatens that if Kira and Harumi continue to get in his way, like through these past months, he will eliminate them. Of course, Kira was freaking out like none other. Harumi, however, was able to convince her that Masao has been all talk and no real action.

"I mean he's such a bitch. I can't believe he expects us to just drop them! I mean me and Sei are so meant for each other!" Harumi said all frustrated.

"But Harumi all you guys do is—"

"Well, ok, ok, don't have to tell the whole world, but still! Have you ever seen a couple make-out like we do?!" Harumi asked.

"…um…" Kira hesitated, not quite sure how to answer.

"Well I'll tell you! We're like Peanut Butter and Jelly! You can't have Peanut Butter without Jelly!!"

"You can have peanut butter and milk." Kira corrected her.

"No you can't. That's the substance created when peanut butter and jelly gets down and dirty."

Kira didn't get that (but that's ok.) There was a knock at bedroom door and Kira gave permission for whoever to enter thinking it was one of her parents. Instead, Masao stepped in, dressed in black with a shotgun at hand. Both the girls froze upon seeing his despiteful face.

"I'll give you one chance only to give the Kashino twins to me." Masao seriously said

* * *

Plz. Review!!!! 


End file.
